PS I Love You
by kittykat-117
Summary: What happens when the Cullens move back to Forks after living away from the Hales for 10 years? Read and find out! I suck at summaries...rated M to be safe. All human
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**A/N: Sup home dawgs! This is my first story in like forever and I'm seriously outta practice. All the characters are gonna be like a lot OOC for this so yea...I don't own Twilight:( if I did I would keep Jasper's sexy body all to myself! :D *laughs manically* I hope I spelled that right...eh probably not. Oh well! Uh so enjoy? And review? I'll give you cookies! There's plenty here on the dark side :D**

Alice's POV-6 years old

I ran across the yard screaming. My best friends, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, were chasing my brothers, Edward and Emmett, and I, in a game of tag. Jasper slowly ran ahead of his sister and tackled me to the ground. I screamed then Jasper and I broke into fits of laughter. I playfully slapped his chest and he got up. We were trying to enjoy every last moment together. My family was moving to Biloxi, Mississippi, the next day.

"Mary Alice, Edward, Emmett time to come back in!" my mother called from the porch. I blinked, tears filling my eyes as I looked at Jasper. He wouldn't be able to come see me in the morning before we left.

"Don't cry, Ali." Jasper told me.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jazzy..."

"I'm gonna miss you too..."

I hugged him tightly as my mother impatiently called me again.

~~10 Years Later~~

"Mary Alice Cullen get you better get downstairs NOW!" my mother yelled. I rolled my eyes and finished applying my thick black eyeliner.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. "Geez woman..." I muttered to myself as I checked my tank top and short skirt in my mirror and stalked downstairs. My mother put a plate down in front of me as I sat at the table. I nearly gagged at the sight of all the bacon she piled on my plate. Edward and Emmett came down the stairs. Edward jumped the last three and stole all my bacon.

"Let's go lil sis. Last day of school!" Emmett yelled, grabbing his car keys. I grabbed my skateboard and Edward grabbed his guitar and we all ran out of the house. Edward and Emmett hopped in the front seat, me in the back. Em drove us to the school. I checked my dark makeup and jet black hair one more time before following my brothers into the school. We were all to used to the stares we always got as we walked down the hall and out the other door to the courtyard. Emmett pulled out his pack of cigarettes and passed it around. We all lit up and took long drags. The late bell for class rang but none of us moved. The principal came out the door, making his usual rounds, catching us for the millionth time this year. We all stayed calm.

"Steve." Emmett acknowledged.

The principal sighed. "Cullens." he turned and walked back into the school. He had given up on trying to expel us after the semester break. We all stayed until we finished our cancer sticks, then coolly walked into the school and to our classes, just wanting the day to be over.

Finally, it was 5 minutes until the bell. My siblings and I all had the same class and we were counting down the seconds. It took ages for the bell to ring, but when it did, we were the first ones out, running down the hall screaming "See ya never bitches! Fuck you!" and laughing. We did this all the way to the car, the started back towards home. We ran into our rooms and starting throwing things into suitcases, screaming down the hall at each other the whole time. Our parents kept yelling up the stairs telling us to be quiet but we never listened. All 3 of us packed our last things at the same time and loaded the necessary items into Emmett's car. We were leaving tonight and our parents were going up that weekend with the moving truck. We were finally going back home. Back to Forks. Back to Jasper.

**Eh kinda short...hopefully all the chapters won't be this short...eh I'm just getting back into the swing of things so don't judge! Now press that button that says review and get a free cookie! And maybe a unicorn! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**I can't write with my parents hanging over my shoulder the whole time! . I always have to switch to my spider solitaire game and just stare at it...ok they're gone! I'm determined to finish this tonight! Enjoy!**

"Yo, Pixie!" Emmett yelled at me.

I jumped awake, hitting my head on the car roof in the process and screamed. It was nearly midnight. "What do you want dumb fuck?" I asked sleepily.

"Just figured you'd wanna know that we're here." Edward said coolly. He was always the calmest, never cussing or yelling. Emmett was the brute who yelled everything he said and cussed every other word. I was right in between the two. I cussed occasionally but yelled quite a bit.

I looked out the window to see we were in fact back at our old house that we had bought back. "Finally!" I shrieked then jumped out of the car. Emmett popped the truck and we all grabbed our bags and ran inside. I grab my emergency stash of cancer sticks and lit up. I felt like was dying inside! I took a long drag and blew out through my nose. Suddenly, I got an idea. I got an evil look at my face. "Whoa dude. What you got goin up in there?" Emmett asked knocking on my head.

I walked out the door, gesturing for my brothers to follow. They did and I searched the driveway until I found enough small rocks. I walked around the back of our neighbors house and started throwing rocks at the upstairs window. Emmett smirked at me and went and grabbed some rocks of his own. He started chunking them at the next window. Edward watch us rolling his eyes at us and walking back into the house. "I'm breaking out the beer!" he yelled at us.

We smiled and continued our assault on the house, getting way to into it. After a while, the window I was attacking opened. A muscular, bushy haired, blonde, absolutely sexy man poked his head out. "What? Damn..." it took him a second before he realized who I was. "Dude! Ali!" he yelled then retreated into the house.

Literally 30 seconds later he and his twin sister ran out the back door, not even bothering to keep it from slamming. Jasper scooped me into a bear hug and spun me around. I saw Emmett do the same to Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. The guys let us down and Rose and I ran to embrace each other. "When did y'all get back?" she asked excitedly.

"Literally about 10 minutes ago! And we're back for good this time!" I responded. We squealed and hugged again. Jasper hugged me again. "That's great Ali!" he said then pulled me close again.

"Come stay with us for the night?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Of course!" Rosalie answered. They both ran back to our house hand in hand. Jasper held out his arm like the "gentleman" he is. I laughed and just jumped on his back.

"Onward trusty stead!" I yelled, laughing. He laughed too and started toward my house.

"I missed you, Ali." he said.

"I missed you too, Jazzy." I answered, snuggling my head into his back. I breathed in his scent. Cinnamon. We walked into my house and Jasper set me down beside Edward then sat down beside me. Edward handed out beers and Emmett stood.

"A toast to um..." He thought for a while. "...I don't even fucking know. Just do it!" he yelled. We all laughed and raised our beers and took huge swigs.

After just 1 hour, we had drained three 12 packs. We were severely drunk and Rosalie and Emmett and disappeared into Emmett's room about 10 minutes ago. Edward had his guitar out and was playing slow, sad songs. Jasper stood and offered his hand. I smiled and stood, nearly falling again. Jasper caught me and held me closely as we danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. I stumbled and he lifted me up onto his shoes. I smiled to myself and breathed in his scent.

All of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and began to kiss back. I felt his tongue against my lips and separated mine. Our tongues swirled in a dance just like we were. I lifted my legs and gracefully, despite being smashed as hell, wrapping them around his waist. He carried me up the stairs into my old room and kicked the door closed. He pushed me up against the wall and trailed kisses down my jaw. I moaned then grinded up against him slowly and heard him give the same moan in pleasure. I continued to grind and I felt him getting harder by the second. The alcohol completely took over my actions as I reached down and slid my hands up his shirt, slowly pulling it off as I went. I slowly slid my hands down his muscular chest and felt his lips against my neck again. He kissed down my chest to the edge of my tank top. I gasped as he slowly licked and then returned to my neck. I bit down gently, claiming me as his.

"I love you, Jazzy. I always have." I whispered.

"I love you too, Ali." he answered.

**Well that turned out short and steamier than I meant for it to...oh well! I refuse to stop when I have inspiration! :D holy shitballs! 2 chapters in 2 nights! This is a new record for me! :D Sweet! So yea um review lovelies! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**I didn't update yesterday! Or the day before! D: I sowwy! I feel like a failure:( but I had to update the story me and my friend Lauren are writin on quizazz. You should go check it out! :D here's the link: _./1064835/Love-Isnt-Always-FairAn-Andy-Biersack-and-Ashley-Purdy-Love-Story/1/_ Go check it out! Gracias! :D**

When I woke up, I was laying on top of Jasper's chest with my arms wrapped around him. His arms were wrapped around me. I tried to sit up but he had to tight of a grip on me. I finally noticed the dull pounding in my head. "Damn hangovers..." I muttered.

Jasper snored really loud and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I snorted a bit and Jasper jumped up, letting go of me and dropping me on my ass. Now it AND my head hurt. I yelp when I hit the hardwood and Jasper turned in my direction. "Shit baby, I'm sorry." he told me.

I stood, rubbing my butt and kissed him gently. "No need to worry love."

He smiled and there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Pixie? You and Jazz up yet?" Emmett yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Yes, Teddy Bear. We're up." he cringed when I called him by my childhood nickname for him. I laughed and closed the door in his face then walked back to Jasper. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. He smiled and kissed me back. I brushed some of his curls out of his eyes and tossed him his shirt.

"I'm hungry." I told him, my stomach growling to emphasize my statement. Jasper laughed and pulled his black shirt on. It showed off his muscles very much. I blushed when I caught myself staring. I rubbed my neck, which hurt from sleeping on the floor, and turned toward the door. I opened it and took Jasper's hand. I led him down the stairs into the kitchen where my siblings and Rosalie had gathered.

"Ok. I'm fucking starving. What's for breakfast?" Emmett asked.

"I second that." I responded.

We all thought for a minute before Rose shouted, "iHop!"

"Works for me." Edward agreed.

"Rose and I will go home and change then meet you back here." Jasper told us.

He kissed my cheek and the twins walked out the door. My siblings and I all went upstairs to our separate rooms. I grabbed my pair of ripped, black skinny jeans and a neon green top that fell off one shoulder. I tied on my black converse with black and green checkered laces. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to freshen up and redo my spiky black hair and dark makeup. Edward come in as I was going out. I went back into my room and sprayed perfume on myself before grabbing my phone, wallet, and iPod then headed downstairs. I had to wait on my brothers, which was unusual. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer. Jasper and Rose were there. Rose came in first wearing a tight black top and short black and red plaid skirt with black converse boots.

Jasper came in next and I was shocked at how amazing he looked. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt that showed of every muscle he had. I felt my cheeks get hot when I realized I was staring. He smirked at me then pulled me in for a kiss. I heard Emmett's signature stomp down the stairs and pulled Jasper inside, pulling the door closed behind us. "ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Hell yes!" Emmett boomed. He ran out the door to the car. We all laughed and walked outside. Edward locked the door behind us. We all piled into the car. I had to sit in between Jasper and Rose. Jasper pulled me close as Emmett started the car. He sped out of the driveway and toward town. I kept pointing out things that were different. It had been probably five or six years since we had last been here. I kept asking Jasper about the changed things. He answered every question without hesitation. He also told us about his and Rosalie's friend Bella Swan who was the police chief's daughter.

"She's so klutzy and she HATES shopping!" Rose said. "She's like the exact opposite of Alice!"

I laughed at my best friend's shock. "No shit Rose! Not everybody can be as cool as me!"

Everyone laughed and we finally pulled into the parking lot. We all bailed out of the car. Emmett was the first to get inside the restaurant. No surprise there. He was followed by the rest of the group. Emmett had already gotten us a table. We all say and ordered drinks. While we were talking, some one came up behind us and said, "Hello there Hales. Cullens, it's been quite a while."

We all turned to see Chief Swan and a girl about my age with chocolate brown hair. She was wearing black jeans and a neon orange tank top with a leather jacket and black combat boots.

"Chief Swan." Jasper said.

"Jasper." the police chief answered.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said to the girl.

Bella waved. "Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen, his younger brother Edward, and their younger sister Alice, who's my best friend and Jasper's girlfriend." Rose answered.

My brothers and I waved as Rose pointed each of us out.

"They lived next to the Hales until about 10 years ago." Bella's father told her.

She nodded and I saw color rise to her pale cheeks when she noticed Edward staring at her. I elbowed him in the ribs since I was sitting next to him.

"Bella why don't you come to our house tonight?" I offered. "Jasper and Rose are coming to hang and stay the night."

Bella looked to her dad for an answer. "Will your parents be home?" he asked, obviously suspicious of us.

"Yes." Emmett answered for me. "Dad just texted me. They just got to the house and they're moving furniture in."

"Well then I don't see why not."

"Yay!" said Rose excitedly.

"We live right next door to the Hales. Shouldn't be hard to find." Edward said with a smirk. Bella smiled and nodded.

"What time do I need to be there?" she asked.

"Around 5 I guess." I told her.

She nodded and her and Charlie went to a table to eat. We ordered our food, Emmett ordering enough to feed a small third world country, then sat around a talked until it came. It did and we all ate. We paid the bill and walked to the car.

"So Eddie." I asked as I jumped on his back. "What did you think of Bella?"

I saw him blushed and laughed. "Just what I thought!"

I started skipping around the parking lot screaming "Eddie loves Bella! Eddie loves Bella!" laughing the whole time. That is until Edward tackled me and shoved his hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Mary." he told me, angrily.

I bite down on his hand. He yelped and let go of me, glaring as he rubbed his hand.

"Oh shit. Eddie's pissed! Emmie!" I shrieked then ran to hide behind my big older brother as Edward came at me again. Jasper picked me up by my waist and pulled me into the car in his lap.

"My savior!" I said and kissed him gently. He laughed and Rose got into the car as Emmett calmed Edward down. They soon got in the car and Edward turned around and looked at me as Emmett pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Pixie." he said. I smiled.

"It's ok Eddie." I told him. He smiled and we headed to the house to get ready for our get together.

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written O.O sweet! :D I need to write shit at school more often! It just seems to help when there's something else I'm supposed to be paying attention to but don't care about...haha! :D Thanks for reading lovelies! *blows kiss***


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Oh muh damn! I totally meant to update sooner than this...oops! xD my bad! I've been so busy with band and school and being forced to go to my brother's baseball games a hour away -.-' and I've only had time to write a little in school. Hopefully this will make up for it. Maybe?**

When we got home, we all helped out parents move the rest of the furniture into the house. Rose and I left all my furniture in the middle of my room. We were painting tomorrow and there was no use in arranging it. At exactly 5, Bella knocked on the door. I walked over, Rose right behind me, and let her in. She smiled at us and walked through the door. "hey Bella!" Rose said before hugging the other girl. We all went upstairs. I pointed out where everything was to Bella before we went into my room and sat on the bed.

"This house is huge!" Bella said. "I'm used to a tiny old 2 story house with a tiny room and tiny bathroom I don't even get to myself."

I laughed. "Well when your dad's a doctor you tend to have lots of money. We all laughed. The door swung open and the guys all walked into my room. They all sat on the floor against the wall. I jumped off the bed and nearly threw myself into Jasper's lap before kissing him passionately.

"Hey baby." I told him. He laughed and Rose went to sit in Emmett's lap. Edward got up and sat on the bed with Bella. They both blushed and the rest of us laughed.

"What? She shouldn't have to sit alone." Edward said.

We all hung out until about midnight. My mom knocked on and opened the door then came in. "Alright boys. You all know the rules." she said sweetly. The last time we came back, which was around three years ago, my parents noticed the obvious attraction between Rose and Emmett and established a new rule where the guys had to leave my room and vis versa when my parents went to bed.

"Mom come on!" Emmett groaned. "I'm nearly 18!"

"And me and Alice are nearly 17! I think we'll be ok." Edward protested.

"No buts boys. All of you go." my mother answered.

The boys all reluctantly got up. Emmett kissed Rose and Jasper kissed me before they all left.

"Goodnight girls." my mother said before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

"Ok. We have 2 hours. What are we gonna do?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged. "Bella?" I asked.

"What's in 2 hours?"she asked.

"The guys are coming back with the beer."

"But your mom said-" she started.

"We know." I interrupted. "We don't care."

Bella started to say something then closed her mouth. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lighted and walked on to the balcony. Rose followed and we both lit up. I offered one to Bella but she shook her head.

"Come on Bells. Loosen up. It's just one." Rose told her.

"You've never smoked?" I asked.

"I don't want cancer." she responded.

I shrugged before taking a long drag and exhaling through my nose.

"Dude! I wish you wouldn't do that! It's weird!" Rose yelled.

I shrugged and did it again just to tease her. She glared and me and Bella busted out laughing. We finished smoking but stayed out on the balcony.

"So Bells. You like my brother huh?" I teased. She blushed. It was so easy to embarrass her! "We'll have to set you guys up." I told her with a wink.

She blushed again. "Really?"

I nodded. "He so likes you."

"Why wouldn't he? You're hot!" Rose said before looking at me with an evil smirk. I knew exactly what she was implying.

"MAKEOVER!" we yelled.

Bella got a horrified look on her face and started backing away.

"Now now Bells. You can do this the hard way or the easy way. I suggest the easy way." Rose said with a laugh.

Bella sighed reluctantly and sat on my makeup table chair. I grinned and put a pale foundation and powder on her. I put on neon pink eyeshadow and a thick line of black eyeliner with a wing then mascara. Rose picked out a black skirt, fishnet tights, neon pink top with a cut in the back, and black stilettos. Bella gasped when she saw the shoes. We forced her to put them on then made her sit back in the chair. We straightened and teased her hair.

"Now." I said. "We gotta work on this. You ever drank?" she shook her head.

I pulled out my secret vodka stash. Rose picked a rather large bottle and got the shot glasses. "We're gonna get you kinda buzzed now. You gotta learn. And we're gonna get you smoking. Edward thinks it's hot."

Bella blushed and reluctantly picked up my pack of cigarettes. I handed her the lighter and she slowly lit the cigarette. She moved it to her mouth and took a drag. Then coughed hard. Me and Rose busted into laughter. Rose poured us all shots. We drank one and kept doing shots until the guys cam in. Rose and I were barely buzzed but Bella was smashed as hell. She stumbled over to Edward and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and laid her down the bed. She giggled and kissed him. He turned dark red. Rose and I turned towards our men. Emmett was holding a case of beer. I walked over to Jasper and kissed him.

"Hey baby." I told him.

"What's up with Bella?" he asked.

"Drunk as fuck." Rose answered.

All four of us laughed. Emmett left the beer and went to his room with Rose. Jasper and I walked to the balcony and climbed down the vines on the side of the house. He reached the bottom before me. I lost my footing and fell, but landed safely in my love's arms. He smiled and kissed the top of my head then put me down and led me to our old tree house.

**Weird place to stop but if I kept going it would've been too long. And I reeeaaally wanted to post tonight^_^ teehee! So review pwease! *blows kiss* thanks dears!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Schools out! So maybe I can update more often! Except maybe not cause I'm colorguard captain...but I'll try! Well anyways...on with the story! By the way this is my first lemon! So be nice please^-^**

When we got to the tree house, Jasper let me climb up first then followed after me. I sat I my old bean bag chair. Jasper sat in his and pulled me into his lap facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back eagerly and his hands went to my hips.

"I'm so glad you're back..." he muttered, his lips against my neck.

"Mmm, me too..." I answered.

He continued to kiss up and down my neck. He left a hickey where my shoulder and neck joined. A small moan left my lips and I crushed them back to his. He responded immediately and punned me to the blanket that served as a rug. He continued to kiss me hard and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I gratefully opened my mouth. After a few minutes, Jasper sat up to pull off his shirt.

I pulled him back down to me and ran my hands down his chest as I kissed him. I flipped us and ground my hips into his, kissing him hard. I continued to create more friction and kiss and lick all over his bare chest.

I nibbled on his ear and whispered, "It's fun teasing you."

I ground hard as I could before Jasper flipped us again and began to strip me. "I can't take this anymore." he whispered, his husky voice sending chills down my spin.

Once we were completely naked, Jasper rolled on a condom and pushed into me. He waited as I adjusted then began slamming into me. He buried his head in my hair against my neck and kissed it. I felt myself coming close, but I didn't want it to end. Jasper and I were both sweating and panting. I came and felt like I was flying. Jasper came a few seconds later and collapsed on the floor beside me. I curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you, Alice." he whispered.

"I love you too Jasper."

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "We should go back."

I nodded and got up. We got dressed then went back to the house and climbed in my window. He woke Edward up, and they went back to Emmett's room. Rosalie came in a few minutes later and we collapsed on my bed and slept.

~~2 Months Later~~

Edward, Bella, and I were back at school. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all going to college in Seattle. I missed him. It was weird without him.

I was sitting in Spanish class when a girl walked in.

"Everyone," our teacher said, "This is Charlotte. She's new here from Texas. Please make her feel welcome."

Charlotte was told to sit next to me. She had long black hair that reached to her back. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket. She also looked somewhat Hispanic."

"Me llamo Alice." I told her. We were only allowed to talk in Spanish.

"Hola Alice. Me llamo Charlotte." she said with a smile.

"De donde eres?" I asked. Where are you from?

"Me hermana y yo somos de Dallas, Tejas." she answered perfectly.

Our teacher shushed us and continued teaching. I passed Charlotte a note telling her to meet me after class. She nodded.

After class, we walked to my locker were my brother and Bella were waiting. "Guys this is Charlotte. She's from Dallas." I told them.

"Isn't that where Jasper and Rose are from?" Bella asked.

Edward and I nodded.

"Charlotte's gonna sit with us at lunch." I told my friend and brother. "Just a warning. The food's shit." I told Charlotte.

She made a disgusted face. "I figured it would be. So I brought pizza!"

We all laughed and walked to the cafeteria. We sat at a table outside and Edward and I lit up. Bella still refused cancer sticks. Edward's friend Peter, came over to our table. He greeted my brother, Bella, and I then looked at Charlotte.

"I'm Peter." he told her, giving her his signature smirk.

She smiled and responded, "I'm Charlotte. My sister Maria and I just moved here."

"From Texas." I added.

Peter sat beside her and began to eat. We spend lunch in silence. The bang rang and we all returned to class.

A couple months passed and we had just started fall break. I woke up to hear a lot of noise downstairs. I got up and walked down still in my shorts and tank top. Charlotte and an older girl who looked like her were talking to my mom.

"Good morning." my mom told me.

"Hey Char. Who's this?" I asked sleepily.

"This is my sister Maria." my friend answered.

I looked the girl over. She was the exact opposite of Charlotte. Everything she was wearing was a light baby pink.

"Hello." she said, her accent more prominent than her sister's.

"Hi..." I said hesitantly.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to see Jasper on the other side. I smiled as he leaned in to give me a gentle kiss. I led him into the living room where my mother, Charlotte, and Maria were all sitting.

"Hello Jasper." my mother told him with a smile.

"Hi Esme." he answered.

"Jasper!" Maria said happily.

He turned and tensed as he saw her. "Oh hey Maria...Alice can I talk to you?"

I nodded, confused and we walked to my room. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"That Maria chick is in all my clsses. She fucking stalks me! Why is she here?"

"I have no idea. Me, Edward, and Bella are friends with her sister Charlotte but I don't know why they're here. I just woke up and they were here."

He sighed and pulled me into his lap on my bed. He kissed me gently and left his forehead against mine. The door flew open and we turned to see Maria there.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom." she stuttered. Somehow I didn't believe her.

"Next door on the right." I said coldly.

She nodded, obviously scared, and walked out. I kissed Jasper and whispered, "I love you." before leading him back downstairs to endure the torture that was Maria.


End file.
